


Medic!

by Lightybug



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Haru eheh, M/M, just fluff everywhere, v brief appearances from the first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightybug/pseuds/Lightybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day Makoto takes over the school clinic for the nurse..."</p><p>Prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medic!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/61358964557/one-day-makoto-takes-over-the-school-clinic-for-the

It took Haru ten minutes after the designated time it would take for Makoto to come fetch him in the morning to remember that the brown haired teen wasn’t coming that morning.

Upon thinking that, it took him another five to get the motivation enough to get out of the bath, resulting in being about fifteen minutes late for class.

Class without Makoto.

Makoto had told him in advance that the school nurse had asked for his help that Friday while she was absent. Makoto, as he did with all him teachers, frequently offered to help out the nurse when she was swamped around cold and flu season. He had a pretty strong immune system after taking care of Haru’s own illnesses over the years and living with younger siblings.

But it had never been for the entire day before. And it wasn’t even the right season either. Summer had started weeks ago and nearly everyone was healthy. Makoto had started to explain to Haru as they walked home the week before that the nurse was leaving on a Thursday night to go see her daughter for a long weekend.

“She’s becoming a grandmother. Isn’t that great, Haru?” Makoto had asked, his green eyes closed as he gave Haru his signature sweet smile.

“Yeah,” Haru had nodded before he promptly zoned out of the conversation at the view of the ocean to his right.

 _Stupid nurse_ , Haru thought to himself as he rested his head on his arms, propped on the desk.

He spent the entire first class period watching the ocean. He knew he needed to take some sort of notes on the lesson, but Makoto was usually in charge of that. It was how Haru even passed his tests. Makoto‘s notes were written in a way that Haru could understand, unlike how the teacher was teaching. The sensei was just _boring_ and Makoto’s interpretations were much better.

By the second class of the day, he knew he must’ve looked pretty drawn. A few of the girls in the class, who were frankly quite obsessed with Makoto, had given his side-ways, worried glances.

What did they expect?

Makoto wasn’t there to keep him paying attention. Makoto wasn’t there for him to talk to. And it was Friday too. He and Makoto always ate lunch alone by the pool on Friday, without Nagisa or Rei or Gou – Kou – around. It was a peaceful get-away from the other day’s lunches that were filled with Nagisa either teasing Rei or latching onto him into an inseparable hug, which would cause Makoto’s intervention nine out of ten times.

“Uh... Nanase-kun?” Haru looked up to see several of the girl’s from the class looking at him, “The lunch bell rang, Nanase-kun,” one of the said, “S-Sorry, you just didn’t look like you heard.”

He hadn’t heard. Makoto was always the one to get his attention from the window to go to lunch. Makoto brought his lunch for him too. The girls quickly went on their way and Haru stood, taking the bento box that Makoto had instructed him to prepare for himself. Of course, Haru had made a lunch of more mackerel than what was necessary, but Makoto wasn’t there to tell him otherwise that morning.

* * *

“Hey! Nagisa! Stop it. Get off, Nagisa!”

“Aw, but Rei-chan! Your lunch looks so good! Please can I have some? Please?”

“No! Nagisa, I tell you this every time we eat together!”

“If Rei doesn’t eat all his lunch, he won’t have strength to swim well later!”

“Gou-chan! Don’t ruin it! I was so close to getting some!”

“It’s _Kou_!”

“ _Gou_!”

The common sounds of lunch with the three younger members of the swim club filled Haru’s ears as he tried – and failed – to eat in peace. He was sitting on the roof, in his usual spot in the shade, but the space next to him was empty.

“Hey! Haru-chan? Where’s Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked, scooting next to Haru once he finished harassing Rei to get some of his lunch.

“He’s running the school clinic today,” Haru said in a bored tone, flicking at some of the rice in his lunch with his chopsticks.

“So that explains it,” Rei muttered, mostly to himself, but, of course, Nagisa over heard.

“Explains what, Rei-chan?”

“There were several female students all crowded around the clinic when I passed it on the way to class today,” Rei said, “It must be because Makoto-senpai is there.”

“Eh? Really? Were they all sick?” Nagisa asked, scooting back into Rei’s personal space.

“No, it didn’t look like any of them were,” Rei chuckled, adjusting his glasses, “I think I heard some of the talking about paper cuts, or headaches?”

“So they’re just trying to be near Mako-chan?” Nagisa gasped. Now _that_ , got Haru’s attention and he gripped his chopsticks tighter in his hand, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“I suppose,” Rei shrugged. Nagisa looked over to meet gazes with Haru, who quickly averted his eyes again and stared back at his lunch, which he didn’t even feel like eating.

“Hey, Haru-chan?” Nagisa asked, scooting back over next to Haru, “Are you okay? You look a little pale,” he said, staring into Haru’s blue eyes, his own shining mischievously. Nagisa’s hand was abruptly pressed against his forehead and he jerked away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine,” Haru said.

“I don’t think so, Haru-chan! You feel a little warm! Come on, I’ll take you to the nurse!” He grabbed Haru’s hand and pulled him up from his spot, much to Haru’s chagrin.

Without listening to his protests, Nagisa practically dragged Haru through the school, headed for the clinic.

“Nagisa, stop-“ Haru cut himself off when they reached the doorway of the office, his staring at the large amount of girls standing around, summoned tears in their eyes.

“Tachibana-kun! I fell outside during lunch! I think I twisted my ankle!”

“Tachibana-kun! I got a paper cut in art class!”

“Tachibana-kun!”

Rei had been right, and Haru felt a peculiar feeling go through him. The hand that wasn’t held tightly in place by Nagisa curled at his side. Those girls shouldn’t even be _near_ Makoto, much less _clinging_ to him with tears in their eyes. They weren’t even injured!

It was definitely jealously he was feeling, no denying that. Nagisa looked up at him, a devious smirk on his face before he tugged Haru into the room.

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan isn’t feeling well!” Nagisa cried, easily getting Makoto’s attention.

“Haru?” The green-eyed male said quickly, striding past the girl he had been helping to approach them, his eyes taking on a worried look. Haru felt Nagisa’s gaze on him and the blond’s hand tightened around his arm

_Make it convincing, Haru-chan._

“Do you really not feel well?” Makoto asked, his eyebrows turning up, “Did you spend too long in the bath this morning?” Haru forced his eyes to meet Makoto’s, giving him a long look and a small nod he knew the taller teen wouldn’t be able to turn away. Makoto’s hand pressed against his cheek gently before moving to push his bangs away from his forehead to feel the skin. Sitting outside in the hot summer air had helped. Haru knew he’d be warmer than usual.

“I thought Haru-chan looked a little pale, Mako-chan,” Nagisa quipped, feeling as if he had to make Haru’s performance more believable, “And he wasn’t eating his lunch either, Mako-chan! It had mackerel in it too!” Makoto’s eyes shifted from Haru to Nagisa, looking even more troubled at the blond’s words.

“I’ll make sure he’s alright then,” Makoto said, giving Nagisa a smile, “Come on Haru.” Haru nodded, feeling Nagisa’s hand leave his arm and Makoto’s large, warm hand take his gently, leading him to the back of the clinic.

“Lie down here, Haru,” Makoto said, patting the vinyl surface of one of the clinic beds. There were no other patients in the back, which Haru was pleased to see. He didn’t want any people staying with Makoto longer than they needed to get a Band-Aid, and even that was far too long. He complied with Makoto’s words, shifting to lie down onto his side on the bed, resting his head on the pillow to look up at Makoto with, what he hoped were, ill-looking eyes.

“Does your head hurt, Haru?”

“Yes,” Haru responded almost immediately before he realized he’d need to be more believable, “But... I don’t need anything for it,” he mumbled, “Just to rest.” Makoto nodded, smiling gently down at him, stroking a few tousled pieces of hair from Haru’s eyes.

“Alright. I’ll check on you again in a little while.” He started to get up but Haru reached out and grabbed his wrist, drawing his attention back.

“Thank you, Makoto,” he mumbled, knowing he tended to get more sincere when he was actually sick. Makoto let a smile slide over his face again and he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Haru’s forehead.

“I’ll be back soon,” he repeated, giving Haru’s hand a squeeze before he went back to address the other “patients” there.

“Is Nanase-kun sick, Tachibana-kun?”

“Oh no! That’s _terrible_! You must be so worried, Tachibana-kun!”

 “I’m fine, Tachibana-kun. I bet sensei has a Band-Aid. Take care of Nanase-kun!” Haru perked up slightly when he heard several of the girls leaving so Makoto could take care of him inside. Nagisa really was quite clever he had to admit.

But now he had to pull of feigning being ill so he could stay with Makoto all day and keep the other girls away. The easiest thing to do would be to fall asleep. Haru was pretty tired. He had stayed up late to finish an assignment that had equally stumped Makoto and then gotten up earlier than usual wanting to take a longer bath. He was already drifting off when he heard Makoto come back over to him.

“Haru?”

“Mm,” Haru responded sleepily, too subdued to respond with words. He felt the bed dip slightly where Makoto sat down.

“Lift your chin up for me, Haru,” Makoto said gently and Haru complied, feeling Makoto’s swift fingers brush his neck as the other teen undid the knot of his school tie, “There. I bet that’s a little more comfortable, right?” Makoto said, and Haru could hear the smile on his face through his words. He managed another small nod, hoping he was pulling off the act well enough.

“Alright, I get it,” Makoto laughed softly, “I’ll let you rest, Haru-chan,” he murmured, giving Haru’s hand another soft squeeze before he made a move to get up.

“Don’t. Stay,” Haru mumbled out, hearing how rough his voice was from tiredness. Makoto paused and Haru felt him sit back down on the edge of the bed.

“Okay. Anything for you, Haru,” Makoto said softly and Haru finally let himself fall asleep.

* * *

“Haru... Haru, come on. Wake up now. It’s time to go home.”

Haru groaned softly, forcing his eyes open to be greeted with the image of Makoto’s bright green eyes and a gentle smile, “Come on, Haru. Let’s go home. Kou-chan said we don’t have to go to practice today.” Haru blinked twice, clearing his vision of sleep. He groggily sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Makoto laughed softly at the sleepy expression on his face and gave him hand a tug.

“One of the girls from class brought your bag for you a little while ago,” Makoto said, “So we can go straight home now.”

The walk home was quiet, calming, and Haru kept his hand intertwined with Makoto’s the entire time.

“I don’t think I’ll help in the clinic for a whole day again,” Makoto said, breaking the silence. Haru looked up at him, his eyes questioning. “I can’t leave Haru-chan lonely, now can I?” Haru’s eyes widened slightly.

Makoto knew.

“You knew,” he mumbled, turning his gaze away, a pout on his face.

“Not at first,” Makoto laughed lightly, “But after a while, I picked up on it,” he smiled, “But I’m glad you came by. Those girls were getting a little over the top. And I kept thinking, ‘Haru-chan wouldn’t be very happy if he knew all these girls were trying to get my attention.’” Haru felt himself pouting slightly and Makoto let out a bright laugh at his expression.

“I told my parents we wouldn’t be over for dinner tonight because you were sick,” Makoto said, a teasing tone to his voice, “So I have all night to make up for leaving Haru alone. Does that sound good?”

“Yes,” Haru responded immediately, giving Makoto’s hand a possessive squeeze, “And we’re having mackerel for dinner.”

“Aw! Haru!”

**Author's Note:**

> The extraordinarily dorky title was inspired by one of my friends being a medic in on of them MMORPG games (idk) so I adopted saying "medic!" mostly to be endearingly annoying~ uwu
> 
> I claimed this prompt weeks ago and I never had time to write it.So I basically drowned in fluff writing it I'm not sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any comments are always appreciated!


End file.
